


Don’t Call My Eames

by foina_cale



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foina_cale/pseuds/foina_cale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку на inception_kink: команда знакомится с бывшим бойфрендом имса, тот флиртует с имсом—а имс, очевидно, все еще хочет этого горячего парня. Артур сразу начинает ревновать, но очень старается своих чувств не показывать.<br/>Будет круто если:<br/>- имс с артуром не встречаются<br/>- имс не понимает, что артур ревнует его к бывшему<br/>- зато это понимают остальные члены команды</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Call My Eames

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don’t Call My Eames](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5998) by ivynights. 



Его звали Алехандро. Конечно, Алехандро, иначе и быть не могло.

.

Алехандро появился на складе в среду днём, как раз в тот момент, когда Артур делал доклад об объекте. Он был очень красив, хотя Артур никогда не позарился бы на его гардероб, явно переполненный спандексом и кожей.

Артур с Домом стояли лицом к двери, поэтому заметили незнакомца первыми. Они растерянно переглянулись. Дом приподнял бровь, и Артур принял огонь на себя:  
– Простите, чем я могу вам…

– Имс!

Имс почти комически быстро выпрямился, хотя до той секунды сидел, безразлично развалившись, на стуле, и не обращал внимания ни на кого, кроме Артура, разве что пропускал мимо ушей всё, что тот говорит. Имс вытаращился на незнакомца, и Артур подумал, что впервые видит его настолько застигнутым врасплох.

– Имс, я тебя нашел! Ты же не думал, в самом деле, что я позволю тебе сбежать просто так и даже не объясниться!

Имс встал и повернулся к незваному гостю:  
– Алехандро. Что ты…

– У меня тоже, знаешь ли, есть источники! Тебя не так уж трудно найти!

Имс оглянулся на сидящих полукругом коллег. Он старательно избегал смотреть Артуру в глаза, а в Дома стрельнул взглядом, который можно было назвать только извиняющимся. Имс выглядел почти смущённым, и Артур подумал, что ещё никогда не видел его таким.

– Ну, Алехандро, давай обсудим всё снаружи.

.

Двадцать минут спустя Имс вернулся на склад один, и безумно спокойный. К счастью, не похоже было, что его только что изнасиловали.

Он сообщил, что Алехандро – его бывший бойфренд. Артур даже не думал, что Имс может состоять с кем-то в нормальных отношениях. Но, очевидно, кудрявые, темноволосые и слишком белозубые одетые в кожу истерички были как раз в его вкусе.

– Не недооценивайте Алехандро, – сказал Имс. – Он чертовски хороший имитатор. Почти так же хорош, как я.

– Вы всё ещё не помирились? – спросил Дом.

– Нет, но можем.

– Сделай это. Он нам пригодится.

Артур бросил на этого предателя обиженный взгляд. Да, как раз вчера они обсуждали, что для текущего дела, вероятно, потребуется второй имитатор – Имс неистово отвергал эту мысль, высокомерно полагая, что справится в одиночку, – но идея была только на стадии обсуждения. Команда к такому не готова. Артур не готов. Они даже не знакомы с этим парнем, и, чтобы добавить ещё одного человека, Артуру придётся полностью переписать планы обеспечения безопасности, и… не может быть, чтобы Имс согласился терпеть в команде явно чокнутого бывшего бойфренда, который его преследует.

– Имс, ты сможешь с ним работать? – спросил Дом. По правде говоря, это был не вопрос.

– Конечно, босс. Уверен, работать с ним будет очень… приятно, – ответ Имса звучал непристойно.

Артур нахмурился ещё больше. Такой план его не устраивал.

– Артур, что-то не так? – слишком невинным тоном спросила Ариадна.

– Что? Нет, конечно, нет, – быстро ответил он, отворачиваясь к доске, и выражение его лица снова стало нечитаемым. Он взялся за маркер, чтобы переделать заметки и включить в них Алехандро. – Он появился очень кстати. Я буду рад его помощи.

Артур не смотрел на Имса до самого конца совещания.

.

Имс и Алехандро неторопливо зашли на склад на следующий день. Артур не мог сказать «утро», потому что уже перевалило за полдень. Такое опоздание было просто неприемлимо. Алехандро самодовольно улыбался, а Имс был растрепан ещё больше, чем обычно, и Артур не сомневался в причине их опоздания.

Дом преподавал Ариадне очередной урок погружения в сон, Юсуф общался со своими реактивами, а Сайто был в Японии, и наверняка плавал сейчас в бассейне, полном денег, так что в комнате остался только Артур. И Имс. И Алехандро.

– Не представишь меня своему симпатичному маленькому другу? – спросил Алехандро.

– А, да, конечно. Артур, это Алехандро. Алехандро – Артур.

– Хотел бы я сказать, что много о тебе слышал, – с улыбочкой на бессовестно красивом лице сказал Алехандро, – но мы с Имсом не разговаривали последние несколько месяцев.

– Да? Я думал, это Имс с тобой не разговаривал, – холодно ответил Артур. – А мы с Имсом говорили. И все же о тебе я не слышал ни слова.

Алехандро прекратил улыбаться и вполне заслуженно одарил Артура презрительной ухмылкой. Имс, любитель язвительных насмешек, обычно совершенно равнодушный к хорошим манерам, стрельнул в Артура взглядом из-под ресниц.

Алехандро отошел к столу, который занимал Имс. А тот положил руку Артуру на плечо и наклонился, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо:

– Дорогой, что ты творишь? Кобб просил с ним подружиться.

– Это не значит, что он обязан мне нравиться. Или что ты должен с ним спать.

– Артур, дорогой, не суди людей так строго только потому, что нам, в отличие от тебя, не удается успешно подавлять свои желания.

Имс снова присоединился к Алехандро и приобнял его за талию, как будто успокаивая.

Остаток дня координатор и оба имитатора провели каждый на своей стороне склада. Артур никак не мог сосредоточиться на работе. Разум подсказывал, что должно было быть наоборот. Имс с Алехандро обсуждали свои имитаторские дела почти бесшумно, а больше никого из команды не было, и в комнате стояла необычная тишина. Но все равно что-то мешало.

Обычно во время работы Артур постоянно отвлекался, чтобы проигнорировать попытки Имса добиться его внимания, пригрозить физической расправой, когда тот пытался взъерошить его уложенную гелем прическу, и закатить глаза, когда Имс предсказуемо превращал вышеозначенные угрозы в пошлые намеки.

А теперь вокруг было слишком тихо.

Рядом раздалось деликатное покашливание. Артур оглянулся и увидел Дома и Ариадну. Дом поднял бровь, а Ариадна, явно чем-то позабавленная, тонко улыбнулась. Догадавшись, что они заметили, как он пялится Имсу в спину, Артур как можно лучше попытался скрыть свое смущение.

К сожалению, он даже себя не смог убедить, что ему это удалось.

.

Следующие несколько дней прошли так же, и под «так же» Артур имел в виду исключительные, непостижимые муки.

Имс тратил все меньше и меньше времени на попытки добиться внимания Артура, и все больше и больше – на приставания к этому нелепому, ужасно одетому ублюдку.

Это было глупо. Артур знал, что это глупо, но, при всем своем отвращении к иррациональным поступкам, просто не в силах был прекратить пялиться Алехандро в спину, и больше времени тратил на разработку несметного количества способов предать огню всю его одежду, чем на свои прямые обязанности – предварительное исследование объекта.

Он даже начал копаться в прошлом Алехандро, и признался самому себе, что ищет ужасные пятна на его репутации, что-то, что позволит убедить Дома выкинуть Алехандро из команды, но нашел он только множество благодарностей за отлично проделанную работу.

Ариадна уже и не утруждалась скрывать, что ситуация ее забавляет. Видимо, его небольшая… проблема с ревностью стала неопровержимо очевидной.

– Артур, как делишки? – с притворно сочувственной улыбкой спросила она, проходя мимо его стола.

– О, помолчи, – спокойно ответил Артур.

– Надо же, теперь вы поменялись ролями, – рассмеялся Юсуф. – Чувствую, ты того и гляди начнешь бегать за Имсом и выставлять себя на посмешище, пытаясь с ним флиртовать!

На сей раз спокойствия в ответе Артура поубавилось.

И все же, проблем не было до тех пор, пока об этом (подняв бровь) не заговорил Дом. На самом деле, он сказал:

– Артур, это будет проблемой?

И Артур даже не попытался притвориться, что не знает, о чем речь.

– Нет, – пообещал он. – У меня все под контролем.

– Хорошо, – ответил Дом. – Потому что завтра я хочу видеть у себя на столе отчет по супругу нашего объекта.

.

Артур понятия не имел, почему Имс не замечает его несколько ненормальной ревности, но так и было. Может, Имс просто привык к его отказам, поэтому не замечал, что в последнее время отказывали ему скорее по привычке, чем из-за отсутствия взаимности. И на самом деле Артур не возражал против чужой руки на плече, и поддразниваний, и нелепых выражений привязанности (растрепанная прическа, тем не менее, по-прежнему могла повлечь за собой тяжкие телесные).

Артур подозревал, что Алехандро далеко не такой непонятливый, но сомневался, что тот обратил на происходящее внимание Имса.

.

Артур очень старался не превращать свою ревность в проблему. Он принес на работу айпод и начал игнорировать Имса и Алехандро, пока те не начнут игнорировать его. Прекратил копаться в прошлом Алехандро. Пытался не беспокоиться из-за того, что Имс совсем перестал называть его дурацкими ласковыми прозвищами.

Это немного помогло. Но не сильно.

.

Когда Артур, наконец, взорвался, они проводили совещание, и вся команда была в сборе.

Дом выслушивал предложения по проблеме на втором уровне, и Алехандро встрял в разговор с, надо сказать, весьма толковым советом, который полностью разрешил бы все затруднения.

Имс одобрительно взглянул на него и сказал:

– Хорошая идея, дорогой.

Вот и всё. Всё. Это было его имя. Артур больше не собирался мириться с несправедливостью. Алехандро придется уйти. Плевать на здравый смысл, это просто должно было произойти. Сейчас же.

Артур сжал кулаки. Он точно знал, что, если бы ударил Алехандро, то не смог бы оправдаться. Но взамен он мог сделать кое-что другое.

Не успев себя отговорить, Артур пересек круг, ухватил Имса за лацканы дурацкого твидового пиджака, выдернул его из кресла и глубоко поцеловал. Решительно, и яростно, и поначалу Имс был слишком удивлен, чтобы ответить, но быстро включился и скользнул своим языком вдоль его. Имс положил одну руку Артуру на плечо, а другую запустил ему в волосы, несомненно, спутывая их, и Артуру даже не захотелось его за это убить. Он просто хотел больше больше больше.

Когда они отпрянули друг от друга, то оба слегка задыхались. Остальные присутствующие наблюдали за ними в ошеломленной тишине. Ариадна явно получала удовольствие от происходящего. У Алехандро было зловещее выражение на лице, а брови сдвинуты суровой V.

– Артур, – сказал Имс, – что заставило тебя…

– Я предъявляю свои права.

– Чего? – Имс внимательно взглянул на Артура. Тот смотрел Алехандро прямо в глаза. – А… Понятно.

– Чтобы больше этого не повторялось, ясно тебе? Ты мой, Имс, – Артур посмотрел на Алехандро, который ответил таким же свирепым взглядом. – Он мой.

Алехандро вскочил со стула и выбежал со склада, оскорбленно хлопнув дверью.

Артур проводил его взглядом, и, слегка волнуясь, повернулся к Имсу, который все еще стоял очень близко, притянутый за лацканы пиджака. Имс смотрел на него немного удивленно.

– Э… – сказал Артур. – Давай обсудим все наедине.

.

Той ночью они лежали, обнявшись, в постели Артура (потому что не были уверены, что Алехандро уже съехал из квартиры Имса, и не хотели проверять).

После перенесенного удовольствия оба были немного сентиментальны, так много лет сдерживаемое напряжение было сброшено и переплавилось во что-то мягкое и нежное.

– Дорогой, – тепло и нежно сказал Имс, – ты же знаешь, что всегда был вне конкуренции.

.

На следующий день Дом отвел Артура в сторону и поднял обе брови.

– Что? – не понял Артур. – Проблема-то решена!

 

Fin


End file.
